


Overprotective

by OddlyKia



Series: Asthmatic Reader [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Alexandria looks and feels safe, you and your group are still on guard, especially Daryl. He won’t let you leave his side for even a split second. You feel like a dog on a leash and you’re starting to get irritated by his overprotective tendencies.  </p><p>[Daryl Dixon x Asthmatic!Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

It’s so bizarre to feel a sense of safety and comfort when you wake up. After being on the road for so long, you’ve forgotten what it’s like to sleep with pillows and blankets once again. You haven’t felt this peaceful since Hershel’s farm…since the prison. However, you still don’t truly know how you feel about the town of Alexandria. It all just seems way too good to be true.

But with that thought aside, you step out onto the porch and smile as you feel the sun hit your skin. It’s nice not to feel sweaty and dirty anymore. Finally, you can actually enjoy the sun and summer heat without sweat seeping out of every single pore. And you’re 110 percent sure that the rest of group agrees with you on that. 

The main door of the house opens as Tara and Noah join your side. They both offer a smile before making their way to the sidewalk with you. A part of you is excited to explore the town, but another part is worried and still on guard. However, as you take a step out the yard, someone grabs the back of your shirt and yanks you back slightly.

“Where are you going?” Daryl asks. 

You turn around to face him and answer, “Well, if you must know, I’m going to check out what the town. Rick said it was okay. So…”

“Without help? I don’t think so.”

“What?” You gesture to the two people standing a few feet away. “Tara and Noah are coming with me.” 

Daryl sends them a glare and the two quickly look away, acting as if the pavement has suddenly become the most interesting thing on earth. “I mean that you aren’t with someone who has a spare inhaler.” 

“I think I’ll be just fine without it for an hour or so. There are no walkers, so there’s no reason for me to run anywhere.”

He shakes his head. “That’s not a good idea. I want you to stay here until someone with an inhaler can go with you.”

“What?! But Michonne, Glenn, and Rick have already left the house, and I don’t know when they’re going to get back,” you whine like a child. “I’ll be just fine with Tara and Noah.”

But Daryl only shakes his head. “I don’t trust this place and I don’t want you wondering around. You’ll just stay here with me and I’ll take you exploring later.”

“But-”

“I ain’t arguing with you about this. We all know how bad you get if you don’t have an inhaler.”

You stomp your foot on the ground and cross your arms. “You’re not my boss, Daryl! Stop telling me what to do! I’m not a kid. I’m not a helpless pet. And most of all, I’m not your problem! So, get off my back and stop trying to control me!” And without another word, you take off down the street, not caring what direction you go in so long as you get away from Daryl.

He’s been so overbearing and over protective ever since the prison fell. You aren’t stupid…or weak…or helpless; you know how to handle walkers and can take them down just like anyone else in the group. 

You wonder around the town for hours, just griping and angrily muttering under your breath as you walk by house after house. Of course, during that time, several people try to talk and welcome you to Alexandria, but you’re far too upset to deal with them right now. So you walk right past them and continue on down the road with no set destination in mind. And it’s not until nighttime falls that you realize just how long you’ve been walking around. Alexandria isn’t exactly that big, so by now you’ve probably circled the town several times.

Shit. Now you’ve probably upset the whole group by being out for so long. Rick is probably going to scold you like a child when you get back. Great. Thankfully, or not, depending on what’s going to happen when you finally get back inside, the walk back to the house isn’t that long or confusing. And as you near the porch steps, the sight of Glenn greets you. 

You take a seat next to him and ask, “How made is he?”

“Do you mean Daryl or Rick? Because they’re both pretty ticked.”

“Fantastic,” you groan and rest your head on his shoulder. “Do you think I’m weak and helpless because of my Asthma? Because if Daryl does then everyone else probably must.”

“Well, I think that Daryl has a soft spot for you and just wants to help you survive. And no, I don’t think you’re weak. You’ve got the best aim when it comes to a sniper rifle,” he answers. “You know Daryl is. He acts all tough and cold but really does care about the group. I worry about you and your asthma quite a bit.”

“Everyone worries about me too much.”

“Are we not allowed to?”

You shake your head. “That’s not what I’m trying to say. I just-”

“It’s okay. I understand what you mean.” 

The front door then loudly opens and Daryl walks out onto the porch. Oh man, he looks pissed. But that doesn’t stop you from turning your back to him, seeing as you don’t really want to look at him right now. If you did, you’d probably jump up and punch him in the jaw.

Glenn pats you on the back and stands up. “This is my cue to leave. Now, just please don’t kill each other. I’ll be inside if you need me.”

However, when the door closes, Daryl doesn’t immediately yell at you. He actually paces around the porch for several seconds before speaking. 

“You shouldn’t have run off like that! What if you had an asthma attack and I wasn’t there to help!?” he shouts.

“But I didn’t! I don’t need you to babysit me, Daryl!”

“Well, someone has to watch over you! And if it’s not me, then who’s it going to be!? Who do you think it was that risked their life to get you those inhalers!? It obviously wasn’t them.” He points to the house, gesturing to the people within it. “And you obviously can’t do it yourself.”

“I never asked you to do that! I never asked you to risk your life to protect me! And I said thank you several times for getting me those inhalers.” You jump up from the step and turn to him. “I’m not your pet, so stop keeping me on a leash. I’m not weak, so stop treating me like everything is going to kill me. And most of all, I’m not stupid. I know how to handle my asthma, Daryl. I’ve lived with it all my life and know exactly how far I can push myself.”

Daryl is silent for a moment. You expect him continue yelling at you, but instead he just sits down on the steps. 

“I’m not trying to make you a pet,” he sighs. “And I know you’re not weak.”

The anger you had felt only seconds ago fades away as the shouting comes to a stop. 

You take a seat next to him and ask, “Then why are you so…so overprotective?”

“I just…I just don’t want to see you end up like my brother, or like Hershel, or like…”

“Beth,” you finish. “I know I’m not the fastest or the strongest, but I can take care of myself pretty well. I’m not your problem.”

“I know you can handle yourself. I just worry about you because I’ve seen how bad your asthma can hurt you. Hell, you almost got bit by that walker a week ago because of it.” He turns to look at you. “You’re my problem because I want you to be.”

With a smile, you rest rest your head on his shoulder. “You know, I really do feel safer having you watch over me, but maybe you could be a tad less abrasive.” You place your hand on top of his and intertwine your fingers together. “I really do appreciate everything you do for me. And without a doubt in my mind, I know that if it weren’t for you, I would’ve died a long time ago. So, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“Man, you really need to shower,” you laugh as you completely change the subject. The fight is over and everything is once again good between you two. “I’m not sleeping next to you again until you finally shower, by the way.” You look up to him as he looks down at you. “I’m really glad that’s it’s you watching over me.”

“Well, I’m really glad that I got you to watch over,” he replies.

He leans down closer to you as you lean up, your lips hovering over each other’s. Your lips are about to touch and your eyes are slowly drifting closed…when the front door opens and Rick walks out.

You quickly break apart from Daryl and act as normal as you can. Daryl, however, doesn’t seem bothered by Rick’s sudden appearance. 

“So,” the former sheriff says, “Is everyone friends again?”

Daryl nods his head. “Yeah. It’s all good.” 

Suddenly the living room windows on either side of the door slid open as all the members of the group pop their heads out. 

“Why did you have to stop that?” Glenn asks. 

“Man, you really ruined that,” Noah chimes in.

The whole group laughs and your cheeks turn red. You’re embarrassed as hell, but at least you and Daryl are no longer fighting.


End file.
